A light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD), using a group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductor material may emit various colors, such as red, green, blue and ultraviolet light, as the result of advances in thin film growth technology and materials for the device. Also, the light emitting device may emit high-efficiency white light using a fluorescent material or through combination of colors. The light emitting device has advantages of lower power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, rapid response time, safety and environmentally friendliness, which are comparable with conventional light sources, such as a fluorescent lamp or an incandescent lamp.
A light emitting device package, in which a light emitting device is mounted on a package body so that the light emitting device is electrically connected to the package body, has been widely used as a light source for display apparatuses. In particular, a chip on board (COB) type light emitting device package has been widely used in a light emitting device array form in which a plurality of light emitting devices is arranged on a board, for example by directly die-bonding LED chips to the board and electrically connecting the LED chips to the board using wire bonding.
Generally, a COB type light emitting module may include a board, LED chips arranged on the board in a line, molding parts to surround the respective LED chips, and lenses positioned on the respective molding parts.